Aevar
by SMRU
Summary: .:OneShot:. Había pocas cosas que Kristoff se hubiera llevado consigo al castillo de Arendelle tras casarse con la princesa Anna. Sven, por supuesto, su trineo nuevo, recuerdos de los trolls, un buen saco de zanahorias... Y el nombre de Aevar.


**(Asoma la nariz) Ehm... Hum... ¡Hola! Esto... soy una cosa nueva en el fandom, pero vengo a tirar cosas con cuidado, a ver quién las encuentra. Este fic lleva ya un tiempo en mi ordenador listo para ser subido, y, bueno, aquí está non Creo que no hace falta decir que la razón es lo mucho que me fascinó Frozen. Y, bueno, porque Kristoff y Sven de pequeños son muy monos y el principio de la peli me dejó con un montón de intrigas sobre ellos. Así que, hale, fic paternal y resueltas. ¡Disfrutad! **

**Autor: **SMRU

**Título: **Aevar

**Género: **Family

**Rating: **K

**Notas: **Incluye un poco de Kristanna a final. Pero oye, el canon es lo que tiene n0n

* * *

**Aevar**

Si había algo que todo el mundo había admirado de Aevar era su decisión, su perseverancia, su fe en la vida. Había sido lo único que lo había mantenido vivo cuando su mujer había muerto por una enfermedad que nadie entonces sabía identificar. La enterró en la nieve, cerca de su casa, en la aldea a la que se habían mudado tras casarse, lejos de cualquier familiar. Se había quedado solo y nunca quiso volver a casarse, pese a que era un hombre fuerte y ancho de espaldas, de fuerte pelo rubio y tupida barba, lo suficientemente joven como para que muchas jóvenes del pueblo quisieran ser su esposa. Pero Aevar, pese a haber perdido a su mujer, tenía algo a lo que aferrarse y a lo que dedicaba todo su tiempo: su hijo.

El niño era entonces demasiado pequeño como para recordar el rostro de su madre o saber que había tenido una. Jugaba en el porche de la casa mientras su padre afilaba el punzón de hielo o correteaba por el bosque sin preocupaciones. Un día, incluso, llegó acompañando a una expedición de cazadores que volvía arrastrando el cadáver de un gran reno, cuya caza fue motivo de festejo para toda la aldea, y cuyos cuernos colgaron sobre la puerta de la posada de la aldea.

Aevar no participó en las celebraciones. El niño había vuelto a casa con un pequeño reno entre los brazos, recién nacido, demasiado pequeño como para mantenerse en pie siquiera. Aevar no había restado valor a la captura de los cazadores, ni los había acusado de dar caza a hembras debilitadas por el parto y centradas en la protección de sus hijos, huérfanos tan prematuramente que ni siquiera habían probado la leche de su madre antes de que se la arrebatara un virote de ballesta. Aevar sabía que el reno no sobreviviría, y, sin embargo, lo envolvió en mantas y le dio la poca leche que podía comprar para su propio hijo. Sin embargo, sobrevivió. El reno creció poco a poco, y Aevar se vio obligado a sustituir la leche, tanto para su hijo que ya tenía los dientes de leche como para el pequeño reno, al que había llamado Sven. La solución llegó desde el jardín trasero de su casa, donde, cerca de la tumba de su mujer, crecían unas zanahorias salvajes que habían sobrevivido a las heladas más frías del invierno.

Así, Kristoff y Sven comenzaron a compartir las zanahorias como habían compartido la leche. Aevar los vio crecer apenas unos meses, lo suficiente como para terminar el pequeño trineo que había adaptado al cuerpecito del pequeño reno.

Ni su fuerza, ni su ansia de vivir, ni el amor por su hijo, ni el esfuerzo de los demás hombres pudieron salvarlo del hielo roto bajo sus pies. Aquella noche, uno de los carros volvió a la aldea sin los habituales bloques de hielo, sino con el cuerpo hinchado y congelado de Aevar. El resto de picadores de hielo lo enterraron junto a su mujer, y poco a poco se fueron marchando a casa, hasta que Kristoff y Sven se quedaron solos, sin cenar aquella noche.

Nadie en la aldea podía acoger al niño, y mucho menos al reno. Era época de hambre, de invierno frío, de tierra árida y familias con demasiadas bocas que alimentar. Durante un tiempo, los habitantes de la aldea le dieron al pequeño lo poco que les sobraba, pero la caridad no dura para siempre cuando la necesidad es acuciante. Lo único que los mantenía con vida eran las zanahorias que crecían tras la casa.

Entonces el tabernero tuvo una idea. Cada tres días, una curandera que vivía en el bosque, alejada de la aldea, pedía un bloque de hielo para conservar sus pócimas y ungüentos, y los hombres de la aldea no tenían tiempo de hacer aquella entrega, arriesgando en muchas ocasiones su vida adentrándose en territorio de lobos, y, peor aún, mágico. Así pues, se le encargó a Kristoff hacer aquella tarea. Él y Sven, junto al trineo que Aevar había construido, acompañaban a los hombres a los lagos helados entre las montañas, cerca de los fiordos, y se esforzaba en obtener su bloque de hielo para llevar a la curandera.

Una noche, sin embargo, no volvió. La aldea se despreocupó, y nadie, ni siquiera el tabernero o los hombres que enterraron a su padre, ni los cazadores que habían dado muerte a la madre de Sven, se molestó en cavar una tumba vacía entre las de Aevar y su mujer.

Kristoff nunca volvió a la aldea, pero aquello no quería decir que hubiera muerto. Un día, uno de los cazadores, que había acudido a la capital del reino, Arendelle, para vender pieles, aseguró haber visto a la viva imagen de Aevar junto a un reno, vendiendo hielo. Nunca nadie en la aldea creyó que pudieran ser Kristoff y Sven. Nunca nadie creyó que aquel niño huérfano se hubiera convertido en el hombre que, tras la coronación de la Reina Elsa, comenzó a vivir en el castillo.

Nadie lo creía… hasta que volvió a casa a visitar las tumbas de sus padres, cubiertas por doquier por un montón de zanahorias salvajes de las que comían muchos animales del bosque, incluida una familia de renos. Dejó sobre la lápida de su padre, con el nombre de Aevar desgastado en la piedra, un colgante con el símbolo real, un copo de hielo. Aquel día, cuando se marchó, el viejo tabernero, cuyos huesos ya no valían para servir cervezas y vino caliente, le ordenó a su hijo que se deshiciera de los cuernos de reno que llevaban tantos años adornando la puerta de la taberna. Los llevó junto a los cazadores y los picadores de hielo a la tumba de Aevar, y toda la aldea respetó el valioso colgante que la adornaba.

Anna se acercó por la espalda a Kristoff y lo sobresaltó con un sonoro "bu", que lo hizo levantarse de golpe de la silla y derramar el bote de tinta negra sobre el escritorio. Se apresuró a rescatar el pliego de papel sobre el que estaba escribiendo mientras Anna reía a sus espaldas, coreada por Sven, que descansaba tumbado junto a la chimenea, y Olaf, que había entrado con la princesa por la puerta. Ella miró al sonrojado Kristoff con cariño y luego dirigió la vista al papel, cuyos burdos borratajos no llegaba a entender. Desde que el picador de hielo había aprendido a escribir, se pasaba horas y horas encerrado en el estudio, leyendo libros sobre su tierra y cuentos antiguos y, sobre todo, escribiendo. Pero nunca le permitía a Anna leer nada.

—¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó la princesa con curiosidad.

—Nada –replicó él, escondiéndolo en uno de los cajones.

Anna negó con la cabeza, sonriente, y sus trenzas danzaron en su cuello.

—Elsa quiere que vayamos mañana con ella a recibir a los príncipes de Corona al puerto.

Kristoff asintió, aún sintiéndose sobrepasado por las labores que recaían sobre él en su responsabilidad como príncipe. Anna se acercó a él y cogió una de sus grandes manos para posarla con cuidado y cariño sobre su abultado vientre. La expresión de Kristoff se relajó y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¡Mira qué patadas da! –Exclamó ella, afirmación que refutó Olaf.- Te digo yo que será niño.

El rubio miró a su mujer con ternura.

—Si es niño… -Se llevó una mano a la nuca y se la rascó, inseguro.- Si es niño, me gustaría que se llamara Aevar.

Tanto Anna como Olaf y Sven lo miraron, extrañados. Era la primera muestra en meses que Kristoff daba de estar acostumbrándose al hecho de que iba a ser padre. La princesa sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Aevar… Es perfecto. –Llevándose ella misma las manos a la barriga, sonrió felizmente.- ¿Te gusta a ti, pequeñín? –Su barriga se movió levemente, y los dos se miraron y se echaron a reír, convencidos que de Aevar sería un gran nombre para aquel principito.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal? (Mendiga reviews) ¡A ver quién sabe decirme las dos referencias a otras películas de Disney que he metido! Adoro mezclar universos. ¡Un beso! ¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
